Jake Shields vs. Yoshihiro Akiyama
The fight was the welterweight debut of Yoshihiro Akiyama. After the close decision loss, Akiyama was most likely cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began. Shields landed an inside kick. Akiyama stuffed a single nicely. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Akiyama stuffed a double, Shields held a single. Four minutes as Akiyama kept defending. He stuffed it to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Shields kneed the body. They broke. Three fifteen. Akiyama stuffed a single landing a right hand. Shields landed a pair of body kicks. Another. Akiyama landed a big right uppercut. Two thirty-five as Shields got a desperate ankle pick, Akiyama stood to the clinch. Shields worked a single. Akiyama stuffed it. Two fifteen. Shields kneed the groin and the body. Akiyama kept going. Two minutes. Shields had the back standing. One thirty-five. Akiyama escaped. He lost his mouthpiece, it was replaced. They continued. One fifteen. Shields landed a few jabs and a leg kick. One minute as Akiyama landed a right. Shields blocked a high kick there. Thirty-five as Akiyama got a beautiful trip, had the back, got another trip, they stood. Shields landed three or four good jabs. Fifteen with a body kick. Shields landed a right hand. The first round began. 10-9 Akiyama but close. The second round began. Shields landed an inside kick. Akiyama stuffed a single easily. He landed a right hand. Shields stuffed a trip and ate a right. Four thirty-five. Akiyama landed a spinning back fist. Four fifteen. Akiyama stuffed a double easily. Four minutes. Three thirty-five as Akiyama landed a right hand, he stuffed a double there. Shields landed a body kick. And another there. Three minutes. Shields landed a body kick and ate one. They clinched. Shields kneed the body. They broke. Two thirty. Shields landed a few jabs. Two fifteen as Shields landed a right uppercut. Two minutes as Shields landed a body kick. They clinched and broke. Akiyama landed a wicked leg kick. One thirty-five. Akiyama landed a right hand. One fifteen left. Shields landed a leg kick and another. One minute. Akiyama got a beautiful judo throw. He stuffed a single in reply. Shields worked another double deep. Akiyama stuffed it to the clinch. Thirty-five. Shields had the back. Fifteen. They clinched. The second round ended. 10-9 Akiyama but closer. "I think you won that round," Melendez told Shields. "Be aggressive, take some risks." Tsuyoshi Kohsaka was in Akiyama's corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Akiyama landed a leg kick. He missed a high kick. They exchanged. Shields landed a right and ate a counter left. Four thirty-five. Shields landed an inside kick and a body kick there. Shields landed a jab. Four fifteen. Shields landed a leg kick. Shields landed a jab. Shields landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Another leg kick. They clinched and broke. Three thirty-five. Akiyama landed a right uppercut. Akiyama stuffed a double to the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining as Akiyama kneed the thigh. Akiyama worked the body. They broke. Two thirty-five. Shields's nose was bloody. Shields landed a leg kick. He landed a body kick. Two fifteen. Akiyama stuffed a double to the clinch there. Shields stuffed a single. He worked a double. Two minutes as Shields got it! Akiyama stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. One fifteen. The ref broke them up. One minute. Shields landed a body kick. Shields got a beautiful takedown and had the back. He was dragging Akiyama down, Akiyama grabbed the fence and again. Shields had him down regardless there. Shields had both hooks. Thirty-five. Shields worked for the choke there! Fifteen. He had it again. The third round ended. 10-9 Shields. Hmm very interesting fight. Rogan thought Shields won. I scored it 29-28 Akiyama but that second round was the tiebreaker. 30-27 UD for Shields. Hmm alright. Bye bye Akiyama I suppose.